My Charmed 0nes Chapter 2
by sarmarvoloriddle
Summary: This is Chapter 2 its a bit longer hope you in joy it p.s. More to happen with Phoebe and the family about her being a demon


**My Charmed Ones**

**Chapter 2**

Patty: Well you see before I had meet your Father I feel in love with a Demon my self once I found what he was I left him he made a curse that the 3 child I was to have that she will become part Demon I though by vanquishing him that the curse had lifted well one day when Phoebe had stayed home for school from being sick she shimmered into the kitchen from her room and that's when I new that she was part Demon I just never told any one and later some Demons found out about her and took her to the Underworld to meet The Source well The Source named her Lust.

Prue: Wow anything else Mom?

Patty: well you have another sister Paige she is half whitelighter she has a different family though.

Piper: Mother.

Patty: Well sorry girls.

Piper: So how do we find her?

Grams: She more in likely went back to the Demon Belthazor so there in the Underworld that's were the Demons hide.

Piper: Okay thanks Grams and Mom.

Prue: Yea LEO!

Grams: Not a problem me and your Mother have some talking to do (she left and went back to the spiritual plan with Patty right behind her)

Leo: (Orbs down into the attic) yes

Prue: Can you orb me and Piper to the Underworld Phoebe is a Demon at birth and she figure out how to shimmer to Cole.

Leo: What?!

Piper: Yea so can you do it?

Leo: Well yea (He walk over to Piper and Prue grabbing there hands and orbing to the Underworld to Phoebe)

Cole: What about your sisters?

Phoebe: What about them?

Cole: They will come looking for you and won't give up you and I know that.

Phoebe: Yea that's true Cole I... (Hugs him crying) I have missed you so much.

Cole: (Is surprised hugs her back and holds her) Phoebe I have missed you as well...

Ranar: (Walks to Belthazor's door knocks on it) Belthazor..

Cole: Phoebe its Ranar.

Phoebe: What? What do I do?

Cole: I can shimmer us up to the Manor.

Phoebe: I don't wanna go back not now Cole.

(Leo, Piper, and Prue appear in Cole's room)

Phoebe: (Lets go of Cole sees Piper, Prue, and Leo) what are you guys doing here?

Piper: That's what we want to know me though you didn't love him any more.

Phoebe: Piper I do love him I just told you guys that so you would get off of my case look we have to find a way to hide or something because Ranar is at Cole's door wanting him.

Ranar: (Slowly pushes the door open)

(Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Leo all hide behind a big stone table with a red cloth hanging over it touching the floor)

Cole: (Stands up get his shirt on)

Ranar: Ah Belthazor getting ready I see (Uses magic to shut the bed room door with out touching it)

Cole: What are we going to do?

Ranar: (Senses there are others in the room aside from him and Belthazor) We are going to take care of the filthy little rats in here.

Cole: Rats?

Ranar: Yes rats (Uses his magic to throw Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Leo out form under the table and they hit the wall)

Cole: Phoebe! (Runs to her making sure she is okay)

Ranar: Betraying us again Belthazor?

Cole: (Gets mad and turns into Belthazor)

Phoebe: (Is knocked out for a second opened her eyes to see Belthazor and Ranar gets up) Cole! Don't do it

Cole: (Ignores Phoebe)

Ranar: (Looks over and sees a sword on his wall he waves his hand and the sword fly's off the wall and right into Cole aka Belthazor)

Cole: (Changes back into Cole falling to the ground bleeding)

Phoebe: (Runs over to Cole crying kneeling by him she gets very pissed off a Dark Arour surrounds her body her skin starts to change red with stripes and back to normal and her hair would turn long white and then back her teeth would go sharp and pointy and back her ears would go pointy and back her eyes would turn black and then back finally she goes Demonic she stands up looking at Ranar)

(Piper, rue, and Leo get up to see Phoebe go Demon)

Phoebe: (She walks towards Ranar her clothes changed into black leather pants and a black shirt and black boots turning into Lust she puts her right hand out and her finger nails shoot out like needles going into Ranar making him fly against the wall with her nails still in him and dark energy waves flowing straight into her finger nails into Ranar)

Ranar: AHHHH!!!!!

Piper: Phoebe stops! Leo heals Cole.

Leo: Piper I can't he is a Demon.

Piper: Dimmit Leo you have to maybe then she will go back to normal.

Lust: (Retracts her finger nails)

Ranar: (Falls to the ground bleeding)

Leo: (Sighs walk's over to Cole kneels down by him taking the sword out and putting his hands over the wound and healing him just a little toward he can move)

Cole: (Opens his eyes look over sees a girl red skin, white long hair, and black clothes) who is that?

Leo: That would be Phoebe.

Cole: What are you talking about?

Piper: Well our Mother came and told us that Phoebe was a half Demon.

Cole: (Gets up) Phoebe

Lust: (Turns around looking at Cole only feeling hate wanting to kill more walks towrds crackling her claws blood dripping from them)

Leo: I don't think she is going to stop.

Piper: Yea well it was worth a try.

Lust: (Attacks Cole throwing a Dark Energy Ball)

Cole: (Moves before the Dark Energy Ball could hit him) Dimmit Phoebe.

Lust: (Throws another Dark Energy Ball)

Cole: (This one hits him he fly's back and hits the wall lays on the floor)

Lust: (Disappears and reappears in front of Cole ready to kill him her nails get long)

Cole: (Changes into Belthazor kicks the back of Phoebe's leg making her fall and hit the ground)

Lust: (Gets back up)

Belthazor: You two know any spells to help?

Piper: No not at the moment.

Belthazor: Well then I'm going to have to fight her till she passes out.

Piper: Or you can grab her and shimmer her to the Manor while I freeze her.

Belthazor: Alright then (Shimmers behind Phoebe and grabs her shimmers her and him to the manor)

(Piper and Prue walk over to Leo and Leo orbs them back to the Manor meeting Belthazor and Phoebe there Piper freezes Phoebe)

Lust: (Starts moving a little)

Prue: Um hurry Piper we have to get The Book and find a way to turn her back becasue she is moving.

Piper: What?!

Prue: Yea

Belthazor: I keep her busy.

Lust: (Moves completely the freezing power not having much effect on her she crackles her claws again looking at Belthazor)

Belthazor: (Changes back into Cole)

Prue: Okay why did you do that?

Cole: I don't know I think it mite help.

Lust: (She gets ready to attack him again and then she stops) Cole...help me (Tears coming from her eyes)

Cole: Phoebe (Walks slowly towards her)

Lust: (Doesn't move at all)

Cole: (Hugs her)

Lust: (Turns back passing out in Cole's arms)

Piper: Well it work okay Cole just put her in there on the couch.

Cole: (Picks Phoebe up and lays her on the couch)

(Leo hears the Elders calling her orbs out letting Piper know and Piper and prue go into the other room were Cole and Phoebe is)

Prue: Well Cole when Phoebe gets better you can help her control them Demon with in her.

Cole: Yea who would have known?

Phoebe: (Wakes up but keeps her eyes close and listens to what they are talking about)

Piper: What I don't get is why she went after you Cole I mean she only went Demonic because you got hurt and she was mad.

Prue: Well after what she did to Ranar maybe she wanted more the first rush of demon made her loose it.

Cole: Well I don't balm her I remember the first time I felt like that.

Phoebe: (Finally opens her eyes seeing Cole, Piper, and Prue)

Cole: (Turns around) Hey Phoebe are you going to be okay?

Phoebe: Yea I guess. I'm sorry

Piper: For what?

Phoebe: You know what Piper.

Prue: Look all you need is practice okay. Cole said that he was going to help you.

Phoebe: Doesn't matter its that fact that Mom never told me.

Prue: She just wanted to protect you Pebes.

Phoebe: Protect me her not telling you guys until the last minute could have gotten you all killed. (Sits up thinks about her bed room and Shimmers up into her room on her bed gets up and shuts her bed room door)

Prue: Were did she?

Piper: Well I guess the shimmering thing she has gotten used to huh.

Prue: Yea no kidding.

Phoebe: (Lays on her bed)

Cole: (Shimmers up into her room)

Phoebe: (Sees Cole) Hey

Cole: (Walks over by her) Phoebe you have to try and control it like I do okay.

Phoebe: I'll try to okay.

Cole: Good well I have to go okay let me know if you need anything alright.

Phoebe: Cole wait were are you going?

Cole: To go check around see what happened to Ranar. (Shimmers away)

Phoebe: I hate when he does that I have a idea let's hope I don't loose control gets a black scarf and puts it around her face to hide her mouth. (Goes demonic and turns into Lust breaths and shimmers to the Underworld)

Piper: Well I'm going to go check on the kids.

Prue: Kids what kids?

Piper: Phoebe and Cole of course. (Walk's up stairs to Phoebe's room and knocks on the door) Phoebe. Cole are you two okay in there?

Lust: (Looks around in the Underworld) Well I'm glad I haven't lost control no most likely Cole came back down here I mean if he is looking for Ranar.

Cole: (Appears back into his room sees that Ranar is gone) hm... I bet he has been healed (Turns into Belthazor just in case anything was to happen while he was down here)

Drake: (Walks past Lust in the Underworld stops walking)

Lust: Shit what I'm I going to do?

Drake: (Turns around) Hey you demon girl what are you doing down here?

Lust: (Walks out to face him) Why does that matter to you?

Drake: Well there is rumor going around that a Demon hurt Ranar pretty bad and he wants the Demon that did it.

Lust: And you think I had something to do with it I mean if the Demon did hurt Ranar that bad I don't think they would be that crazy to come back down here.

Drake: you have a good point there Demon what is your name?

Lust: My name is Lust.

Drake: That is weird name but okay you wanna come with me I serve Ranar he wants me to find Belthazor and kill him and Phoebe Halliwell and her sisters of course.

Lust: Well if you are doing all that you must be pretty strong.

Drake: Yea well Belthazor used to be my mentor as well as Ranar.

Lust: Really that's interesting to know I suppose.

Drake: (Walks towards the room that Ranar is in.

Lust: (Follows him into the room)

(As Lust and Drake enter the room they see Ranar Drake kneels to him Lust just stands there)

Drake: (Whispers to Lust) why aren't you kneeling to him?

Lust: Well because I have no respect for the guy.

Ranar: (Walks out from the other room) arise Drake and who would this be?

Drake: (Stand up) this is Lust she says that she has been around her for a while but stays in the shadows.

Ranar: (Walks around Lust looking at her) what can you do?

Lust: I can kill.

Ranar: Really and how good are you at killing

Lust: Very good why do you wanna know this for?

Belthazor: (Walks over to the room were Ranar is at and hears people talking he recognizes another voice in there Drake and Lust)


End file.
